Armadillomon
Group: Mammal - Level: Rookie - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Diamond Shell, Diamond Slamming Attack Armadillomon is the Digimon partner of Cody of the DigiDestined. With his western accent and diamond-hard shell, he might appear to be built for a scrap, but he has a gentle soul - and his one true love is to EAT! As one of the three Digimon chosen by Azulongmon and the other guardians of theDigiWorld, Armadillomon has the power of Armour Digivolving, and was sealed away with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge to await the coming of his human partner. When Davisand Veemon were captured by the Digimon Emperor, Cody and Yolei fled into the forest with Sora and Izzy. Their Digivices began to pick up a signal, which led them to a temple, where they found the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge and Love. Izzy and Sora could not lift them, but when Cody and Yolei touched them, they came up in their hands, and energy beams gushed out from beneath them. From the energy beams leapt Armadillomon andHawkmon, who greeted their human partner. With reassuring words from Izzy in his ears, Cody activated the Digi-Egg of Knowledge, and Armadillomon Armour Digivolved to Digmon, to help Halsemon free Davis and Veemon. Then, when everyone returned to Earth, Armadillomon reverted to his In-Training form of Upamon. When Upamon would return to the DigiWorld, he would automatically Digivolve into Armadillomon. Armadillomon accompanied Cody on all the team's adventures, Armour Digivolving into Digmon when ever he was needed. When the kids were trapped in an underwater compartment in an oil rig by MegaSeadramon, Cody was sent to get help fromJoe and Ikkakumon, while Armadillomon and the others were left behind, and uncovered the Digi-Egg of Reliability, which they had been searching for. When Cody returned with help, he activated the new Egg, and Armadillomon Armour Digivolved into Submarimon to help Ikkakumon destroy the Dark Spiral affecting MegaSeadramon. After the Digimon Emperor was returned to normal, when the kids were rebuilding Primary Village, Armadillomon Digivolved into his natural Champion stage of Ankylomon to defend Cody against Thundermon, who was then destroyed by Stingmon. While battling to stop BlackWarGreymon from destroying the last Destiny Stone, Ankylomon DNA Digivolved withAngemon into Shakkoumon. A little later, Armadillomon accompanied Cody and Joe to Australia, where he became Submarimon to help Zudomon, Derek and Coelamon battle a Scorpiomon. He then came back to Japan with the others to help battle the Daemon Corps. When engaged in battle with MaloMyotismon, Armadillomon was split into all his different Digivolutionary forms along with all the other Digimon, to battle the villain, then followed him into the DigiWorld as Shakkoumon with Imperialdramon, Silphymon and the kids, to witness his defeat. Three months later, Armadillomon watched the battle between Omnimon, Armageddemon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, but could do nothing to aid in the conflict. 25 years in the future, Cody is a lawyer, and Armadillomon is still at his side. Armadillomon first appears in ''"The Digiteam Complete." ''His voice is supplied by Robert Axelrod.Name: From "Armadillo," a hard shelled mammal, upon which Armadillomon's physical appearance is based.